Kagome's Dwelling
by Mirokus-Woman
Summary: The whole 'Inuyasha' Gang are living at Kagome's House for awhile... No reason why yet ... But i'll get that during the Fanfic Enjoy
1. Chapter One

ahem Warning:

This FanFic contains Insanely stupid and humorous scenes.

Viewer Discretion is advised...**Strongly** advised.

**Disclaimer** _Mirokus-Woman_ pops up in front of the computer and begins to type a FanFic when she hears a ringing.

TV turns on and goes all fuzzy

"Arg...Damn Ghosts." turns off TV

TV turns on and goes fuzzy again

Mirokus:((Mirokus is my short name for ME ...mirokus-woman)) twitch TV: begins to drip water 

Mirokus: What the hell? NO! Not my beautiful carpet! NO! AH-ah goes frantic and finally finds a large container that came from Who knows where

There! That'll stop it from staining my beautiful floor pets floor

walks back to computer and begins to type

TV: turns on again then off

Mirokus: Notices container is full of blackish water pokes water

Looks Like Root-Beer...YUM Root Beer does homer drool

Mirokus: takes sip of Root-Beer-Looking-Blackish-Water YUM! IT IS ROOT BEER!begins chugging down Root beer

Phone Ring **RING** **RING** **RING**

Mirokus: stops drinking and answers phone Yo.

Someone**: Seven Words**!

Mirokus: What? I can't hear you! 

Someone: **SEVEN WORDS**!

Mirokus: Sorry you have the wrong number hangs up 

phone Rings AGAIN **RING** **RING** **RING**

Mirokus: YO!

Someone: Look.Lady! You ain't making my homicidally-insanely-fun job any easier so just tremble in fear and answer the question.

Mirokus: **NEVER!** chucks phone out window

TV: turns on 

Mirokus: What the hell now?

Kikyo begins to crawl out of an ugly well that appeared on the TV screen

Mirokus: **OH MY DEAR GOD!** turns off TV

TV: turns on 

Mirokus: **AHHHHHH!** stands there screaming petrified as Kikyo walks into Mirokus-Woman's Room

Kikyo: Say the **Seven WORDS!**

Mirokus: I don't own Inuyasha and the others! HAPPY? 

Kikyo: Not always.

Mirokus: jumps on desk Just-Just-Just go back in the TV now ok?

Kikyo: you know it's lonely in the-

Mirokus: points to TV **GO!**

Kikyo: Fine. Whatever. No one wants me. disappears into TV

Mirokus: lowers from desk Now I Can finally type my Fanfic in peace..

TV: turns on 

Mirokus: **AHH!** Screw it! unplugs TV now where was I?

End of **Disclaimer**

Just to make everything Clear …when I do this:

Kagome

that mean's we're where Kagome is. Same with when I do this:

Living Room

That means we're in the Living room…Ok? _You_ BETTER **Have Fun.**

**Chapter 1**

_Everyone_ from Inuyasha mystically appeared in Kagome's house for awhile, due to something that happened in the Feudal Era, No reason why for now,

Hey…this is a FanFic so I can do what I want unless it's overly confusing or stupid , but let's not get into that

Everyone was asleep. It was Saturday morning and the whole Inu Cast are at Kagome's house.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke to see a pair of glowing red eyes staring into his.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Inuyasha flung himself around and pulled out his sword. He sqwabbled toward the light switch and flicked it on only to see …

….Sesshomaru.

"You Bastard, You scared me outta my skin." Sesshomaru , as though he didn't care…….which he didn't.

'What the Hell is wrong with your eyes? There all-"

"Red and Beautiful?" Sesshomaru asked as he fluttered his eyelashes.

"What the hell is wrong with them?"Inuyasha asked moving slowly towards the door.

"Oh! These," Sesshomaru said poking his eye,"OUCH! Damn, that's the second time today!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to his insanely fluffy brother.

"There contacts," said Sesshomaru pulling out a thick red contact from each of his eyes,"I stole - I mean-borrowed them from Naraku's purse-I mean—bag-I mean - fabric poach-sewn-together-to-hold-unnecissary -objects thing in Naraku's room."

Sesshomaru noticed that he had just completely embarrassed himself.

An awkward Silence fell.

"LOOK! KAGOMES'S JUMPING OUT A WINDOW!" Sesshy screamed pointing to the window, breaking the annoying silence.

((I'm calling Sesshomaru Sesshy now and then.))

"WHERE!" Inuyasha ran to the window looking for Kagome.

Sesshomaru inched out of the room as Inuyasha , under false assumptions , looked for Kagome.


	2. Chapter Two

Hullo again everyone….here's Chapter Two of my Fanfic…Hopefully his onesa bit better than the first….Thanks for Reading ….Bai Bai +Miroku's **MINE!**

:**Kagome**:

Kagome yawned as she slightly opened her eyes to find many people sleeping in her room.

"Eh." She lyed back down for a few more hours of sleep.

:**Living Room**:

Naraku sat on the coach in the living room staring at the ceiling , counting the unknown number of ceiling tiles. "1003 , 1004, 1008, 1010 , 1017….wow there are incredibley small tiles….1258 , 1260-"

Naraku stopped his un-educated countingto hear adisturbing noise.

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! Wait—OOPS! I DID IT AGAIN!"

Jakotsu walked into the living with a pair of head phones on screaming Britney Spears songs.

Naraku shuddered as Jakotsu sat down beside him.

"_HIT_ me _HIT_ me Baby ONE MORE TIME!" Jakotsu screamed into Naraku's face.

Naraku slapped Jakotsu in self-pity.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

Naraku stood up and prepared himself , " ahem: **HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!**" Naraku said in a girly voice. He flipped his hair after reciting his overly-insulting impression of Jakotsu and left the room.

Jakotsu shrugged and turned his music back on.

"**STRONGER!** Than Yesterday!oh yeah!"

:**Kouga**:

Kouga walked into the living room with wide eyes as he heard Jakotsu scream , "I'm NOT a MAN …LALA….NOT yet a WOMAN!" and ran into the hallway screaming ,

"HA! INUYASHA ….YOU OWE ME **5 BUCKS**!"

:**Kagome**:

Kagome opened her eyes to hear Kouga and Inuyasha screaming about Jakotsu in the hallway.

She stretched and jumped on her bed landing on Jaken with her two feet.

"**AHHHH!"** Jaken screamed in pain as Kagome ignored the ugly toad.

She reached down and grabbed Jaken by the Neck ,still screaming, and chucked him into her closet only to hear another scream.

Kikyo ran from her closet with Jaken attached to her face screaming "**EWWW**! GET IT OFF ME!" as Jaken screame, "**EWWWW!**! GET ME OFF IT! GET ME OFF IT!"

They both ran out into the hall where Kikyo bashed herself into the wall knocking Jaken and Kikyo unconious.

Sesshormaru walked into the hall and noticed Kikyo and Jaken unconious and Inuyasha and Kouga petrified to go into kagome's room.

"Oh God, How many times must I do this? _Eh_. _I enjoy it_!" Sesshomaru dragged Kikyo and Jaken to the nearby coat closet and threw them in.

He locked the door and stuffed the key into his _fluffy _Boa!

Thanks for Reading The FanFic…. :Grins:

**PLEASE!** SEND reviews! I **LOVE **reviews….unless they're bashings cause that's just **MEAN!** Mwhahahaha ….anyway later … **COME BILLY**! We leave!

:huggles _Miroku_ Plushie and runs outta room with imaginary friend, Billy:


	3. Chapter Three

Hullo This is Chapter **Three **of My **FanFic** …Thanks for Reading this far … 

And if not ill send **Kikyo** on you ….now that **WON'T** be too pretty now will it?

:**Disclaimer**:

I do not own _Inuyasha _and co.

Chapter 3

:**GatenMaru**:

Gatenmaru awoke to Kikyo and Jaken's un-needed screaming and stood up.

He walked up to the batheroom door and opened it. "**OH DEAR GOD!**"

He slammed the door shut and fell to the ground in a ball.

He rolled around hugging himself, mumbling "It's ok , it's ok , it'll scar you for live but it's all good , it's ok." Then began giggling insanely.

Miroku and Sango quickly ran out of the batheroom holding hands.

" Maybe we should lock it next time?" Sango asked ,embarassed.

"Yes that was a little to scarring for this guy."

Sota woke up qietly and ran to the batheroom, pushing the petrified Gatenmaru out of the way. After a minute or two Sota quietly exited the Batheroom.

:**Kagome**:

Kagome walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for everyone.

:Inuyasha:

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen after ending his dispute with kouga and leaving 5 dollars richer than he was before.

"Good Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome pat Inuyasha's head.

"Good? You have NO idea," he walked past herinto the living room to find Jakotsu.

Jakotsu noticed Inuyasha and turned off his music and began to blush.

"Good Morning my love!"

Inuyasha needed something to save him. But What?

Inuyasha pointed to the TV and screamed, " **OMG THAT CHICK YOU LIKE**!"

Jakotsu turned redder ,"I don't like girls …. Unless…..you mean…..**CHER?OMG**!"

Jakotsu quickly turned to the TV to find it was turned off , he turned back to Inuyasha to realize he was longer there. He shrugged and began to sing Cher songs.

:Sota:

Sota re-entered his room to find Naraku and Sesshomaru playing Video Games.

"**LEFT! No…. RIGHT! UP! RIGHT! Now..LEFT! DOWN! DOWN! LEFT! UP AGAIN!**!" screamed Naraku.

"I'm just writing my name , you **IDIOT**!" Sesshomaru screamed back at Naraku.

"But! You spelt it wrong."

"**NO**! If your un-educated mind does not see that **SESSHOMARU** starts with an 'F' then that's **YOUR PROBLEM**!"

"Fesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru! You in-confident **JERK**! Who could NEVER rise to my stature. Might I add." Sesshomaru concluded.

"But it's spelt Sesshomaru. **S-E-S-S-H-Y-O MARU**!"

"Sesshy? **WHAT!"** Sesshomaru stood up throwing his controller on the ground.

"I said Sesshomaru." Naraku corrected , twitching.

"Good! So are we gunna play "Dance Tournement 2005 or What!" Sesshomaru said silently sitting down, picking up his controller that he previously threw down girlishly.

"Yes. **LEFT! RIGHT! SIDEWAYS! DOW-**-"

"I haven't even pressed start yet , you idiot."

"Oh. Well. Uh. Start it!" Sesshy squealed girlishly and presses 'Start'.

Sota slowly backed out of the room leaving that weird situation in his room.

**HAHA**. I love Bashing _Sesshomaru_….even though I have **NOTHING** against him. :glomps Sesshy Poster just to proove it : SEE:pets Fluffy boa: OH so **PRETTY**!

Must touch:Pets boa more: **ANYWAY**…. Thanks for Reading my FanFic…

You know….i should add more _Miroku_ and _Sango_ I've only had a small paragraph with them…..ill do that soon….SEND SEND SEND reviews…..send them all to ME! **LALALALALALALALA**:Runs outta room with _Miroku_ plushie:


	4. Chapter Four

Hello Fellow **READERS** … I **LOVE** _YOU_ In a friendish Kinda way...

Because You've Read this far … You are REWARDED:hands a_ Inuyasha _Plushie or YOUR choice to you: There …Happy? NOW huggle it:huggles _Miroku _and _Kouga _Plushies : YAY! Anyway...Thanks again...Here's Chapter 4...

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**

_Mirokus-Woman_ is sitting a a chair writting down ideas for new chapter.

((Again i'll say **"MW**" for _Mirokus-Woman_ cause then i dont have to type as much on my name and more for the FanFic...if that makes sense...meh...))

MW:playing with pen: Hmmmmm...

MW's friend enters room named "_Sesshybestpal_"

((SesBP for Short))

SesBP :Mirokus-Woman what are you doing?

MW:I'm just:sees _SesPB_ but is completely delusional and actually sees Kouga :

SesPB : Just?

MW :**Kouga!**

SesPB :**WHAT!** You **ARE **delusional:slaps MW :

MW :**HUH?**? where'd Kouga go:begins looking under bed and in closet for missing Kouga :

SesPB :Uh MW there was no Kouga ...

MW :OFCOURSE There was! i saw him!

SesPB :Uhuh **SURE** you did!

MW : He was right in my doorway!

SesPB : That was me you Idiot!

MW : OH ... :twitch: i want Kouga : Pout:

SesPB: **OK** :walks outta door:

MW:shurg:

:**_Rumiko Takahashi's_** Lawyer POPS up infront of MW:

MW: Who the **HELL** are you...and how the **HELL** did you do **THAT**:pokes Lawyer: You're Real?

:smells Finger: **AHHH**! YOU'RE A **LAWYER**! **WHAT** did I DO ? this time.

Lawyer: Nothing ...

MW:takes deep Breathe:

Lawyer: EXCEPT!

MW:sweatdrop: What?

Lawyer: Just My name is Suit and i'm Rumiko Takahashi's Lawyer.

MW: **REALLY**? Can i meet her?

Lawyer: hahahhaahahahahahahahahaha- No.

MW : AWWWWWWW...

Lawyer: here's my Card... : Passes MW his Card:

MW: But it doesn't say anything..

Lawyer: Be quiet...i'm not here for Abuse …just say it.

MW:twitch: What?

Lawyer: You know.

MW: **NEVER**!

Lawyer: Say it Or i WONT let you might Rumiko Takahasiiiiiii...:Lawyer Smile:

MW: FINE! I dont own inuyasha and co. HAPPY?

Lawyer: YES:POOF disappears into thin air:

MW: HEY! HE SAID! CROOKED LAWYER!

End of Disclaimer

Again if i got like this:

:**Bankotsu**:

That means we're where Bankotsu is same as if i put "Living Room' in replace as Bankotsu's name...then we're in the living room ...catch my drift?...good.

Chapter 4

:**Bankotsu**:

Bankotsu awoke to see Kanna standing beside him.

"What do you want"

Kanna began sucking out Bankotsu's soul with her mirror when 'someone' opened the door.

It was Kagome , in her hand was a towel.

She quickly snapped it towards Kanna.

Kanna frowned and ran back into her closet.

:**Kagome**:

After , basically , saving Bankotsu ,Kagome walked into the Kitchen again to see all the food of hers that she had prepared for everyone. She picked up Plate by plate of breakfast food and put it on the insanely-large Table.

"**BREAKFAST** **IS** **READY**" Kagome screamed.

A whirl of wind blew into the kitchen. It was Kouga. He spun out of the wind and landed leaning against the wall right beside Kagome. "Kagome! Jakotsu won't let anyone in the batheroom **AGAIN**"Kouga said.

"I don't care...Breakfast's Ready." Kagome said running off to find everyone.

Kagome opened the spare bed room's door to find Gatenmaru still in a ball comforting himself and Kanna still roaming around in the closet. "Breakfast's Ready. Go to the Kitchen. **NOW**"

Red Flames began to rise around Kagome.

Kanna grabbed Gatenmaru's pink collar and began to drag him into the kitchen slowly.

Kagome moved to Sota's Room to find Naraku and Sesshomaru playing Video Games.

"That's It! **YOU'RE** **CHEATING**! I Quit" Sesshomaru screamed at Naraku throwing his controller at his face.

"**CHEATING**? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO UNPLUGGED MY CONTROLLER **TWICE**" Naraku screamed back at Sesshomaru.

"Believe what you want , you cheating LIAR"

"**BREAKFAST**, Kitchen...**NOW**" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru didn'tneed to be told he already stomped out off the room.

Kagome saw Sota shuddering in the corner of his room. She told him to go to the kitchen and make sure Naraku and Sesshomaru didn't Start a fight.

Kagome ran down the hall , somewhat , and opened another door to find Miroku , Sango and Inuyasha sitting down quietly. " Breakfast. Kitchen.Go." Kagome said calmly.

You didn't have to tell Inuyasha twice … he ran out the kitchen as soon as he heard the word " _Breakfast_". Sango and Miroku quietly walked out into the hallway heading for the kitchen. Kagome walked out into the hallway and screamed very loudly, "BREAKFAST…**EVERYONE IN THE KITCHEN NOW**!"

Everyone came stampeding down the hall followed by Jaken who had tripped and fell on his face ….as he did daily.

Sorry that's it for now Next Chapter will be the one when there eating Breakfast togther...Not nearly enough funnyness huh? Well **SEND SEND SEND** reviews. Please.

I'll Type it out tommorrow...i've gotten it wrotten down on paper but it's Midnight so i'm Heading out...huggles miroku plushie Bai Bai + Kouga's mine...Continue tomorrow...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

:_Please Stand by ...Mirokus-Woman has fallen asleep of tiredness and should be concious by tomorrow morning to finish Chapter 5_: **Bai**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello **Readers…This is **Chapter 5**

Just to tell you there will be a overly long Disclaimer each **4** chapters as you noticed there was one on Chapter **1** and **4** and so Chapter **8** will have one and so on and so forth…

Thanks for Reading This Far…Makes me **happy** …..anyhoo 

:Huggles Miroku Plushie: Let's go on with the story…

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Again….

:**Kitchen**:

means we're in the Kitchen….and if I were to replace 'Kitchen' with 'Inuyasha' that means were where Inuyasha is. Got it? Good.

Chapter 5 

Everyone was sitting at the overly-large Kitchen Table , except Sota , Kagome's mom and Kagome's Grand Father who where eating at a small table a little more farther centered into the kitchen.

"Will you pass the syrup Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked smugly.

"**Oh**. Are you sure? Or will you cheat with that **TOO**!" Sesshomaru screamed, picking up the 'syrup'.

"**WHAT! **That makes **NO** SENSE!"

"YOU make **NO** SENSE!"

"**SHUT UP**!"

"NO …**YOU SHUT UP**!"

"I told **YOU** to Shut up **FIRST**!"

"Oh. Fine …I'll Shut up…," said Sesshomaru as he chucked the syrup out the window.

"There! How you gunna get your syrup **NOW**!"

"That was the salt you dumb ass!" Naraku screamed back at Sesshy.

"**SHUT** **UP**!"

"**NO** ! **YOU** SHUT UP!" 

"Both of you **SHUT UP**!" Inuyasha screamed , making an awkward silence.

Jakotsu continued to slurp down his low-fat Yogurt sundae while he was entertained by the fighting going on around him. While Kouga horked down all the pancakes , Kikyo reached over to grab another waffle from the middle of the table when her arm fell off.

Everyone shuddered.

Hakaku and Ginta were especially disgusted and ran off very quickly to the bathroom.

"Damn not again." Everyone shuddered again. Kikyo pulled a bottle of super glue out of her pocket and quickly glued her arm back on as everyone observed in remorse.

Shippo , feeling a little sick to the stomach ran off with all the Lolly-pops into the hallway.

Kouga, was sitting beside Kikyo, kept gazing at her arm.

"What are staring at Wolf Boy?"

"Hey at least I am not made outta **CLAY**…I feel offended," Kouga slid his chair back and walked swiftly into one of the doorways in the Hallway.

After Breakfast, everyone walked into the now cluttered living room.

'_What should we do_?' Kagome thought,"I know!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone stared at Kagome. "Let's play Duck Duck Goose!"

She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"What is 'Duck duck Goose' Kagome?" Miroku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

(( A/N : 'Duck, duck,Goose' idea given to me by Plant ))

"Well everyone has to **sit** …"

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground.

"Oops sorry Inuyasha! Hehe …Ok anyway, You S…I…T in a circle and then someone is it and has to run around the circle taping everyone's head saying duck duck duck duck until they get to a person they want to challenge and they say 'Goose!' and run in opposite direction while the other person does the same and the first one to S..I...T in the opponents place is the winner and it continues…Get it?"

Everyone nodded as Inuyasha un-plastered himself from the carpet.

Next **CHAPTER** is when they all play _Duck duck goose…_

Hopefully it'll have **A LOT **of funniness to it :Big Grin:

:huggles Miroku plushie and Plant for Funny ideas:

**SEND** those reviews….You know you **WANNA!**

Bai bai + Kouga's Mine.


End file.
